Fifteen
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Bella is starting high school, she meets new people, some are great and others, not so much. She learns who is who, who to hang out with and who to avoid. It's based off of Taylor Swift's song Fifteen. OOC/AU/AH Most canon pairings. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I published something, but I'm happy to have this out now. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Intros and Lunch<p>

Today was my first day at high school. I'm really nervous. My, Dad, Charlie, dropped me off at the front doors and wished me luck. I think that I'm going to need it.

I was at the front doors of the school when I thought that I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath and walked in them.

I had gotten my schedule last week when we had to get our student cards and everything else, so I already know where my locker was.

As I approached my locker, I saw a shy looking girl at the locker next to mine. She looked like she was trying to get everything ready before class even starts. I should be doing that too, but I want to get to know the girl whose locker was besides mine.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said quietly. I stuck out my hand for her to shake it.

"I'm Angela," she said in an even quieter voice.

"What class do you have first?" I asked. We both looked at our schedules and saw that we had every class together. Our first two were Geography then Drama.

We walked around the school looking for our first class until we found it. Today was all introductions and the teacher talking about what we're going to be learning. The day was going by really fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch.

"Hey Angela," I started, "do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," she told me. We got our lunch from the café and found a table to sit at. We started eating when a pixie like girl and a handsome blonde waked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale," she said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is Angela Weber," I told her.

"Do you mind if we sit with you two?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Angela told her. They sat down with us and we got to know them. I learned that Alice's father, Carlisle, is the doctor that the hospital in town. She laughed when I told her that I might be seeing him often, and that I might know him by the end of the semester. She didn't believe me when I said that I was an accident prone. It looks like she's going to learn the hard way. I also learned that she has an older brother named Emmett and a twin brother named Edward. Jasper has an older sister named Rosalie and she's dating Emmett. From what I've heard so far, she's absolutely beautiful. As if on cue, a girl of Rosalie's description appeared.

"Hey little brother," she said sweetly. She was holding hands with a big muscular guy. That must be Emmett.

"Hey Rose," Jasper replied to his sister, "This is Bella Swan and Angela Weber," he said introducing us to his sister.

"Swan? Like as in the police chief's daughter?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head being to shy to talk. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to meet you! It's hard not knowing someone when you live in Forks!" I decided that I should talk or that would be rude.

"I know. When I arrived in middle school, everyone knew my name before I had even said it," I told her.

"So Angela, how long have you been living in Forks," the big guy I assume is Emmett asked.

"Sorry guys, that's Emmett, and I guess you know Rose now," Alice said.

"I figured that was Emmett," I said.

"How?" he – Emmett - asked.

"Jasper and Alice told us that you two are dating," I answered.

"Good point," Emmett replied. "So how long have you been living here?"

"Oh, I'll been living here for almost a month," she said.

"I didn't hear about anyone moving! Am I losing touch with what's happening around town? That's _not_good," Rosalie said.

"No, I don't think that anyone knew that we were moving," Angela said.

We all started talking again until someone with messy - but sexy – bronze hair and the most gorgeous emerald eyes approached our table.

"Hey guys," he said. He has a voice like velvet too! Wow.

"Hey Edward." Alice said. That's Edward? He's beautiful!

"Who are they?" he asked.

"This is Angela Weber and Bella Swan," Alice said. "They're freshmen too! Just like us!" Wow Alice is excited.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said sticking out his hand for us to shake.

"Hi," Angela and I both said taking turns shaking his hand.

"What class do you have next?" he asked. Jasper, Alice, Angela, Edward and I all pulled our schedules out we saw that we all had the last two classes together. Science then French. We all finished our lunches and talked for awhile longer. As I was getting up to go put my garbage away, I tripped and everything went flying. I looked up and saw two junior girls looking at me in shock.

"You little bitch!" the blonde screamed. "How _dare_ you throw your lunch on me?" No one was watching, thank God.

"I'm so sorry!" I said picking up everything from the ground. I was afraid to look up, but I had a feeling that the look on her face was menacing. I know that I was in deep shit. Oh crap.

"Yeah, you better be you ass," she sneered at me. Someone _please_ help me….

"Hey!" Rosalie snapped that them. Thank you Rose! "What is your problem? She said that she was sorry! Nothing is going to stain you over priced shirts, so back the fuck off you sluts!" Rosalie shouted furiously. I was now scared, and she was on my side!

"Yeah, whatever," the brunette said.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Rosalie yelled.

"No," she said not trying to look scared.

"Then I suggest that you shut the fuck up and walk away!" she snapped. They did as they were told and walked away.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward came up to me and helped me out.

"Yeah, do you know why those girls are so afraid of Rosalie?" I asked him.

"Let's just say no one messes with senior students, especially Rose and Emmett," Edward told me. "No messes with there family or friends either." I'm glad that I'm on there side then.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I feel like such a newbie again. For anyone that read Renesmee's Story and were expecting this a while ago, I'm SO sorry.<br>I know that it's not the best, but I can no longer contact my beta and I figured that after two years of waiting, she didn't want to beta this story anymore.  
>Life is busy, so I don't know when I'm going to update again, but I promise that it's not going to be a year or so. It's my last year of high school so I have a lot of stuff that's going on and I need to keep on track with the work that I've missed. I really just wanted to get something out in 2011.<br>Please review? It actually does help and let's me know that someone is actually reading this.  
>OH! If anyone wants to beta this, PLEASE DM me?<br>I hope that you guys have a Merry Christmas or any other holiday that you celebrate.  
>Love, Jadey. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again,_  
><em>I've decided that since I'm home sick, and that it's Valentine's Day, that I should update. :)<em>  
><em>The the people that are reading, I hope that you have a WONDERFUL day, and that you have someone.. I have my imaginary Edward. :D<br>I had to do the editing myself, so please ignore the mistakes._  
><em>I hope that you enjoy the chapter and... yeah.<em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Notes and Run ins. <strong>(AN If you're a blonde, I don't mean anything bad about you or any other blonde in the world.)**

We headed for class after what happened in the cafe. I hope that we could all forget the whole thing and move on with our lives. I just wanted to avoid the drama in high school, and just keep out of the way of those people.

I was walking down the hallway with Angela, Alice, Edward and Jasper, when a pink high heeled shoe came in my way. I didn't have time to step over it, so I tripped... again. Just great. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to forget about this.

"That's what you get for dumping your garbage all over me at lunch today, you bitch!" the blonde shouted. Was she PMSing or something? Nothing got her shirt, so it definitely wasn't stained, so what the fuck was her problem? No one was watching or anything, and if people knew about it, it was because she spread it around because I would never do that.

"You call Bella a bitch? She definitely not, and if she is, what does that make you!" Alice called out.

"You're going to want to watch it shorty, do you, like, know who I am? I can, like, have people step on you and make you, like, a foot shorter, so I would, like, shut up if I were you," the blonde retard shot at Alice. Little Alice didn't look threatened by the big, bad, superficial, retarded blonde. **(A/N This is what I mean, I'm VERY sorry if I offended anyone.)**

"Does it look like I give a crap about you? Or anyone that you can get to "step" on me? You're just a whore looking for attention!" Alice yelled. People gasped at what Alice had to say. I just met Alice and I know that she has a lot of spunk.

"Take that back you bitch!" the superficial snob yelled in a threatening manner.

"Is that all you can say? Wow, you _really_ need to expand your vocabulary."

"If you-" the blonde was interrupted by Emmett.

"You might want to think about what you're going to say, because I'm not going to stop Rosalie from beating the living shit out of you this time Lauren," Emmett threatened in a strangely calm voice.

"Come on girls, these, freshmen don't even deserve to be, like, spoken to by people like us," the bitchy blonde – Lauren – said. There was one more girl standing with them. She was blonde as well, but didn't say anything the whole scene like the brunette.

I went to pick up all my stuff when I saw that it was all picked up and in my binder. I saw that Edward had picked it all up and my binder was in his hand. I took my binder and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys, you know that you don't have to stand up for me," I told them.

"Bella, of course we do! You're our friend and that's what friends do! Friends stand up for each other!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose – who had just joined us – all looked at him funny. "What?"

"Never mind Emmett. Come on guys, we're late. Let's get to class before we get into trouble," Alice said taking Jasper's hand.

"Yeah, I agree," Angela said. I nodded my head in agreement and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela and I all headed to Science class.

We all walked into class late and everybody turned to look at us.

"We got lost and we asked someone to help us out. Sorry we're late," Edward said expertly with his beautiful velvety voice that gave me the shivers every time I hear it. Good shivers, not bad.

"I'll let it slide for today since it's the first day of school, and you're freshmen. Just don't let it happen again," the teacher said. There were five empty seats and they look like they go boy – girl. Alice and Jasper sat together and Angela sat with some boy two rows back. There were two empty seats in the middle so Edward and I took them.

The rest of the class was boring. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something poking me. I look at my arm where I felt the poke and I saw a piece of paper there. I opened it and I saw the neatest writing that I've ever seen.

(**Edward**, _Bella_)

**Are you as bored as I am?**

I looked over and I saw Edward looking over at me. As soon as her saw that he was looking at me, he turned away. Weird, but I wrote back.

_Yeah, I almost fell asleep_.

**It's a good thing that you didn't.**

_Why is that?_

**Because that would be bad that you feel asleep in class and were caught and I'm bored and this is the most entertaining thing there is to do.**

Edward and I passed notes for most of the class, and almost got caught three times, the teacher didn't really notice. Then I thought of something; what's our teacher's name?

_Hey, I just thought of something._

**And that would be?**

_What's our teacher's name?_

**Mr. Smith. As you can see, he's not the best teacher.**

_How do you know all this?_

**What do you mean?**

_How do you know about the people in the school already? It's just your first day too._

**Well, Emmett ****is**** my brother. I got to hear all about it. He's told me and Alice about the teachers and other people. Emmett told us to be aware of Lauren and the other bitches of the school, but mostly look out for Lauren because she's been the biggest bitch since her freshmen year.**

_Oh, that explains a lot._

Edward and I passed notes for the rest of class since Mr. Smith only talked about what we're going to be learning in this course this semester. We were quite bored.

We packed up everything and waited for Angela, Alice and Jasper outside of the classroom. We all went to French since we knew that we had the next class all together.

"Do you guys have homework today?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Edward, Angela and I all said in unison. Jasper didn't say anything, but I don't think that he has homework either. We all headed to our lockers to put our stuff from Science away and get our stuff for French.

"Bella," Angela said quietly as she shut her locker.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you nervous about something going really bad this school year?" she asked. I looked at Angela and she looked really scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was curious now.

"I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and I really don't want it too," she told me. I closed my locker and looked at her.

"That's not going to happen, Angela," I told her," you can always talk to me if something _ever_ happens and I mean ever I'll give you my number in class so that you can call me."

"Thanks Bella," she said as we started walking.

"No prob-" I tripped before I could finish. I was waiting for impact with the ground when it didn't happen.

"Are you okay Bella?" a velvet voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I squeaked out. Actually, I'm embarrassed.

"Did you have a nice trip, bitch?" Lauren called out. I had just about enough with her. I got out of Edward's embrace and was about to tell her off when Rosalie did unexpectedly.

"What did you just call her you hoe?" Rose yelled. People where now turning their heads to watch the fight that was about to happen or they were just looking at me. Great.

"I don't have to answer to you," Lauren said. I started to giggle a bit. Edward and Angela were looking at me along with Alice and Jasper who had just joined us.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Lauren just answered to Rose when she called her and hoe," I told them.

"That's, like, not funny," the brunette said.

"Actually, when you think about it, it is," Alice said. Alice was giggling a bit.

"Like, shut up! No one asked you!" she called out.

"And what are you going to do about it, skank?" Alice retorted.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," she said trying to sound menacing. Angela started to giggle too catching on why I started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Lauren exclaimed angrily.

"You're practically admitting that you're skanks and hoes!" a booming voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett standing behind me. When did he get here? For someone so big, he can be quiet.

"Come on girls, let's, like, not waste our time talking to freshmen," Lauren said. The other blonde and the brunette followed behind her.

"Thanks for sticking with me guys, you know that you don't have too," I told them.

"Bella, we've already been over this, you are our friend and we stick up for our friends," Edward said. I smiled and then we walked to class before we were late.

We walked in our class just in time. We saw a row of desks in a group of five in the middle so we took them. It went Jasper, Alice, Edward, me then Angela.

"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Masen and I'm your French teacher for this semester," she told us. She seems really nice.

"Wow," I heard Edward say besides me.

"What" I asked.

"Her last name is the same as one of my middle names," he told me. I nodded my head and smiled at him. The rest of the class was the same as the others, boring. Edward and I didn't pass notes this time Ms. Masen was watching all of us carefully. I listened to her, but I still found it boring, so I pulled out a piece of paper and pretended that I was writing something that she was saying down, but really, I was drawing. I loved to draw animals, but I was better at drawing cows better than anything else. I drew for a little while longer when Edward looked over and saw what I was drawing.

"You're really good at drawing animals Bella," he whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, my friend taught me how to draw them, but she's still a million times better than me," I whispered back. Edward smiled at me this time. I went back to drawing and I could still sense Edward watching me draw. I smiled again.

Finally the bell rang and we were out of there. Once we were done packing up our stuff for the day at our lockers, we went outside and exchanged phone numbers.

"Bella, I'm going to call you tonight, so be expecting my call! There's still so much to talk about, I want to know more about you, and you too Angela! You're so quiet! I know that we're all going to be the best of friends," Alice said excitedly. I was about to say something when she cut me off. "Bella, we're still going to stick up for you when those fake tan, blonde assholes try to make fun of you again. I know that they're tans are fake because the weather here isn't that good to get a tan and we barely see the sun! I mean…," Alice just kept rambling on about how the sun should shine more here in Forks.

"Sorry Bella, she does this all the time," Edward told me. I don't think that I'll ever get used to his velvet like voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you could drone her out and read and she'll still be talking," Edward said. That made me chuckle a little bit.

After awhile, everyone left and I was the only one left waiting for my Dad to come and pick me up. I pulled out my book that I just remembered that was in my backpack. It's really good. I just started reading "Marked" from the "House Of Night Series." I haven't had much time to read lately so I haven't finished it yet. After a little while longer, I heard a husky voice come from behind me

* * *

><p><em>So, a really big thank you to my best friend, CoraCullen22 and a super thank you to BellaMarieSwanCullen97 for reviewing, it made me really happy. :)<br>__I hope that you liked the chapter, and please review.  
><em>_Love, Jadey. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi.. I'm back for a little.. I thought that maybe that I should update this because it's been a few months.. well six months.._

_There's been a few things going on, and I'll explain later on, please enjoy. :)_

_I don't own Twilight._

* * *

><p>I stood there with my book in hand; I know that voice, it sounds so familiar. I turned around and saw someone that I haven't seen in years.<p>

"Jake!" I squealed. I haven't seen him in forever!

"Hey Bella," Jacob said coolly. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! I missed you so much! How have you been?" I asked when I calmed down a little bit. He chuckled.

"I missed you too Bells, and nothing has really changed, how about you?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing besides three girls hate me already and it's my first year of high school! Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. He thought for a minute and answered.

"Do you mean Lauren, Jessica and Tanya?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you have to do to get them so pissed off at you? Say that you thought that Lauren's outfit was "nice" instead of amazing?" he joked.

"You know how I was a klutz, right?" Jake nodded his head. "Did you know that I still am a klutz?"

"No I didn't, but what does that have to do with it?" he asked.

"Me being me, I might have tripped on my way to the garbage and some if it might have landed on her?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, so you're the girl that all the senior students are talking about," Jake said. I could feel my face start to pale. "Are you ok Bells?"

"What are they saying about me and how do you know what the senior students are talking about?"

"Well one, I _am_ a senior student now if in case you don't remember, and two, people are talking about the two girls that are hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett without being related to either one of them."

"Great, now I'm known as the klutz that hangs out with the Cullens and Hales, and Angela is now known as the girl that hangs out with the klutz… along with the Cullens and Hales!"

"Actually, they think you look hot," he told me. I looked up at him with surprise on my face. "Hey, I was just telling you what they told me." I was about to say something back when Charlie pulled up.

"I gotta go Jacob, I'll talk to you later," I said. I got into the car with Charlie and waved to him. We pulled away from the school and then Charlie started to ask questions.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Jacob," I answered simply.

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob Black, Dad. You know him," I told him.

"Oh," he said. "I haven't seen him around in awhile. Every time I go over to Billy's he's never there," he told me.

"Oh," was all that I said.

"So how was you're first day of high school?" he asked.

"It was… eventful," I said.

"How so?" he asked wanting to know more.

"I tripped bringing my trash to the garbage can, and some of it went flying onto a Junior, so she hates my guts, but on the plus side, I made six new friends!" I said.

"Oh," he said, "and who are your friends?"

"Angela Weber, who moved here, about a month ago, and the Cullens and Hales," I told him.

"Wow, I never heard that there were people moving here," Dad said.

"I didn't either, so don't worry," I told him. The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we pulled up into our driveway, I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I unlocked the door and went up to my room. I finished the homework that I got, which was really easy by the way, and went on the computer. I went on MSN to see if anyone was on. I don't have Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett or Edward's MSN yet, if they have one. I got tired of waiting for someone to log on, so I decided to write to me Mom. I'm sure that she would like to know how my first day of school went. I logged onto my e-mail and saw that there was one new message from her.

"Hey honey,

How was school? I hope that you had a good day! I wish that I could have been there to drop you off on your first day of high school! Did you make any new friends? Are there any cute guys? You _need_ to tell me! I'll be waiting for you to reply, so do that soon!

I love you, remember that!

Mom

Xoxo."

I smiled as I read it. My Mom and I are really close, even though we don't live together. She always makes sure that she knows that she loves me, even though I already know that. I started to reply.

"Hey Mom, it's me.

School was good… except for one part, but I'll tell you about that later though. I made six new friends, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward.

Angela and I are locker neighbors so that's how we met. We have all our classes together. So at least I know one person in every class. Angela is really shy, and out of the two of us, I'm the most outgoing. I know, shocking.

Alice is small and full of energy. She can make me smile easily, even though we just met. Alice's siblings are Emmett and Edward.

Emmett is already like my big brother, even though I don't want one, but he acts like an over protective big brother. He's dating Rosalie, they look really good together.

Rose is so nice to me. She helped me out today at lunch when I ran into some… trouble. Rose is probably the prettiest girls that I've ever met. I'm not joking, she actually is.

Jasper is Rosalie's brother. Did I already say that? I don't know…. Jasper is really calm. It's weird. Today at lunch, I was sitting with Angela and I felt really nervous and then Jasper and Alice came and sat with us, I was suddenly relaxed.

Lastly, there's Edward. He's a really nice guy, and knows a lot about the school… and he's a freshmen. He told me he knows a lot because Emmett talks about school quite a bit. We sit beside each other in our third class, but we met at lunch. Surprise, surprise.

Well, I'll talk to you later; I wanted to tell you about my new friends.

I love you too. You need to remember that as well.

Bella.

Xoxo."

I clicked the send button and smiled. I smiled for no particular reason though; I think it was because I was happy that I survived my first day of high school. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing.

I picked it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella!_" said an excited voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_You forgot about me already Bella? I'm hurt,_" the voice said. I though for a minute. I knew the voice was a female. Then it clicked.

"Oh! Hey Alice!"

"_Thank you! I didn't think that I was so forgettable!_"

"You're not, I was just thinking, that's it! I swear at it!"

"_Relax Bella, I was just joking_," Alice said. "_So what were you thinking about?_" she asked me.

"Just how my day went… and the e-mail I got from my Mom," I explained.

"Oh, okay," she said. We talked for about an hour and then I realized that had to go and make dinner for Charlie and I.

"Hey, Alice, I have to go."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow_," she said.

"Bye," I said.

"_Bye_," she said and hung up. I hung up right after her.

* * *

><p><em>Hi again.. okay, here are a few<em>_ things that have happened._

_I finished high school, and was applying to colleges, but after I decided that I need to look for work and just earn more money before I go to school._

_I've been visiting my sick grandmother._

_I've been sick._

_I got a job today.. so no more searching. :)  
><em>

_I think that might be it._

_Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter, i'm going to try and update sooner than six months. Thank you for the reviews that I got last chapter, it does actually mean a lot to me. Please review this one of you liked it..? Please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So.. hi. I'm sorry that it's been a really long time, I've been working and helping out with my old high school's play and I feel like I'm going insane._

_This is kind of a filler chapter, I guess. It's weird. If you're interested, I'll explain at the bottom._

_Have you read one last one shot_ A Great Day In Hell_? It's basically a nicer version of work for me. :P_

_I don't own Twilight. Darn._

* * *

><p>I cooked Charlie and I our dinner. When we were finished, I cleaned up and went back upstairs. It was seven – thirty and I wasn't tired. I got my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom.<p>

I stripped and went into the showed letting the hot water run down my body. I felt all the drama from school wash down the drain, along with my worries about today. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and I tried out a new conditioner, it was supposed to smell like vanilla. After washing out the soap from my hair and moisturizing, I got out of the shower and dried off. I slipped into my pajamas that I brought into the bathroom with me and brushed my teeth. After I was finished everything in the bathroom, I went back to my room to read my favourite book, Wuthering Heights. As I walked into the room, the phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it said "Cullen." Assuming it was Alice, I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello_," a velvet like voice replied. I know that voice.

"Um, h-hi," I said lamely. I mentally slapped myself. That was all I could say?!

"_Do you know who it is_?" he said.

"Y-y-yeah, hi Edward," I said. I felt so stupid, why the hell was I stuttering?

"_Hey Bella_," he said. I don't know why, but my heart beat picked up.

"So, um, what's up?" I asked.

"_The sky_," That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, what new?" I asked hoping I would get a better answer than "the sky."

"_Nothing really, I just wanted to call_," he told me. My heart started to flutter again. What was wrong with me? I've never felt this way before.

"Oh."

"_So do you think of our new school_?" he asked. I knew he was trying to start a conversation with me.

"Um, I like it," I told him. I heard a soft chuckle from the other line. "What?"

"_You even like Tanya and the rest of her group_?" he asked lightly.

"Well, I could live without them and the drama with them, but I like it. I think it's kinda funny how they think their so "cool" when they're like the rest of us," I explained.

"_Oh, I see_," he said. "_It is funny though, I don't think that anyone has ever stood up to her before beside Emmett and Rose. I think that the sophomores, juniors and seniors were surprised that you stood up to her in the hallway. I don't think, again, anyone besides Rose and Emmett has called her a slut or a whore to her face_." We talked for about two hours. I felt like I could talk to him about anything. When I saw the time, I knew I had to go.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"_Yeah_," he asked.

"It's nine – thirty, I have to go."

"_You go to bed at nine – thirty_?"

"No, but I like to read before I go to bed though."

"_Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then_," Edward said. He sounded disappointed, I wonder why?

"Yeah you will, goodnight Edward," I said.

"_Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams_," he said and hung up. I hung up the phone right after him with a smile on my face. I put my phone down on my night side table and pick up my book. It felt like mere minutes when I looked at the clock again and saw that it was ten –forty – five. I marked my place in my book and set it down next to the phone. I turned off my light and closed my eyes. Sleep swept over me soon after that.

**Two Months Later….**

I woke on Friday morning and saw that I was really early. It was six – forty – five so I didn't need to rush since school started in two hours. I found what I was going to wear and made myself some breakfast. It only took me about a half an hour. Just then, my new cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Alice!" she said cheerfully. I'm going to take it that she's a morning person.

"Hey Alice, what's new?" I asked. Since I get Edward's answer to "what's up," I've decided that ask my friends "what's new."

"Do you want a ride to school?" she asked.

"Sure, let me just go ask my Dad, wait a minute," I said. I raced upstairs and saw that Charlie was awake.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if the Cullens give me a lift to school today?"

"Sure," he mumbled and went back to sleep.

I went back downstairs where I left my cell phone. I picked it back up and put it to my ear.

"He said yes," I told her.

"Perfect! Tell me where you live so that we can pick you up, I haven't been to your house yet," she said. I gave her the address and she said that she would see me in a few minutes. Soon after, the door bell rang. I looked out the little peep whole and saw that it was Alice. That was quick. I opened the door.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Bella! You're actually wearing that to school?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Come on, we need to find you something else to wear to school," Alice said dragging up the stairs and into my room.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I looked at what I was wearing and I thought I looked okay.

"You have so much to learn Bella," she said. She looked around my room and saw what she was looking for.

Once Alice was done with me, she dragged me out of my room and let me say goodbye to Charlie and grab my backpack and then pulled out of my house. She waited for me to lock the door and then pulled me into the car.

"Hey Bella," Edward and Emmett said in unison.

"Hey guys."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked. He was in the backseat with me and Alice and Emmett were in the front.

"Good question. You might want to ask your sister because I don't have a clue either," I told him.

"Ah, that's why it took you guys so long. Be prepared to go through that everyday," Edward said. Everyday?!

"What do you-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Let's get to school kids!" he exclaimed and stomped on the gas. My back slammed into the seat because of how fast we were going. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>I feel like I'm the world's worst author, I'm sorry for not updating. :(<em>

_Basically, I'm looking for a new job because I can't tolerate being a cashier at the grocery store where I live.. I now know what other cashiers feel like. By the way, never do the "it's free!" joke, the person at cash will want to kill you because they've heard it twenty times already that day._

_I'm finally not sick! Yay!_

_Anyway, please review this chapter, it would mean a lot to me. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I decided that since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and that it's been over a year since I last updated. I decided that I'm just going to put stuff up when I'm free._

_I'm actually super busy with auditions for school and work, and taking to have a life._

_Sorry, it's not edited._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," I told them, "I've just never gone that fast before."<p>

"You look like you're about to be sick, Bella," Alice said. I felt a little sick, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Just give me a minute," I said. They waited a few minutes before I got out of the car.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked. I smiled feeling a bit better that Edward cared. Alice and Emmett started walking in front of us.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I assured him. He smiled a beautiful crooked smiled and my heart started to flutter. I still didn't know what was going on. "What time is it?" I asked.

"We have half an hour before school starts. Alice likes to get here really early for some reason," Edward told me. I smiled and headed to my locker.

"Hey Bella," Angela said from our lockers.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"I like being early, I like having time to get ready and head to class without getting trampled on my way there."

"Wow, I think that's why Alice likes getting here early."

"You got a ride with Alice, Edward and Emmett?"

"Yeah, Alice called this morning and asked if I wanted a lift to school."

"Rose called me and asked the same thing," Angela said. Just then a group of senior boys who were early for God only knows why started checking us out. Angela didn't notice until I told her. Then some guy came over and started talking to us.

"Hey sexy ladies, how you doin'?" I looked over at him strangely and Angela and I tried walking away. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let me. "I _said_ how you doin'! The polite thing to so is answer bitch," he yelled in my face. I was about to answer him alright… and kick him in the balls, when the sound of Emmett's voice made my morning.

"She doesn't _have_ to answer you dickhead, so leave her the hell alone!" Emmett yelled marching toward Angela and I.

"And what are you going to do about it Cullen?"

"You don't remember ne beating the shit out of you last year? And the year before? And the year before that? I can do it again if you don't fucking leaving them alone!"

"Shut the fuck up Cullen!" he yelled, going back to his friends.

"Yeah, go back to your skanks and asswipes you call friends!" Emmett yelled back having the last word. He then turned to Angela and I. "Guys, that's Lauren's boyfriend Tyler, she probably sent him over here because she's still pissed at Bella. And Angela, thank you for texting me and letting me know," he said.

"No problem," she said. We finished getting our things and Emmett walked us to our class, just in case that jackass, Emmett's words, not mine, came back. He left when he found out that the door was opened and made sure that Mr. Douglas, our English teacher, was in the class. We still had fifteen minutes before school started so Angela and I just talked.

The first two classes were done and no "asswipe" came up to us. We bought our lunch at the café and sat at our table. Edward was the first to show up and sit down with us.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and then I tell you what happened, Edward," I told him. He sighed and got up to go get something to eat. Angela giggled after he left.

"What?"

"Looks like Edward has a little crush on someone," she said.

"On who?" I asked. I felt a bit jealous for some reason. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You seriously don't know?" she asked.

"Um, no?" I said and it came out as a question. Just then Alice and Jasper came and sat down with us with their lunches.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Angela was telling me that she think that Edward likes someone and won't tell me who," I told them.

"Well of course he likes someone, he met her two months ago," Alice said giving me a little hint. Edward came back and sat down beside me and my heart started to beat faster, again.

"Okay, I got a slice of pizza and a pop, will you _please_ tell me what happened now?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's no big deal Edward, Emmett scared him off anyway," I told him.

"Him? Emmett said it was a girl-" I decided that I should cut him off there.

"Edward, it's fine. Angela and I didn't get hurt and Emmett was there," I said.

"Wait, what happened?" Jasper asked. Angela told Jasper and Alice about what happened this morning.

"A _senior_ boy?" Edward asked. Oh dear lord, he was more protective that me Dad… which is pretty hard since he is my Dad… and the chief of police at the same time. For some reason Edward looked pale, well, paler than normal.

"Are you okay Edward? You don't look so good," I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said as he stuffed pizza in his face. Emmett and Rose came by with their tray of food.

"What wrong with Eddie here?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me that," he said after swallowing his bite of pizza.

"Edward, you only act like this when something is bugging you. What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing! I just find it weird that Bella and Angela were getting hit on by a senior," he said.

"So you don't think that we're pretty enough for boys to notice us, huh, Edward?" I asked jokingly.

"What! I don't think that at all!" he said quickly.

"Edward, I was joking," I said.

"Oh," he said stuffing his face again. There was definitely wrong with him.

Lunch went by fast. Science and French went a little weird because Edward was acting way different.

It was after school and Angela and I were now waiting for the Cullens and Hales to finish getting ready, since they are our friends and our rides home. We were waiting by the front door when a cute senior came up to Angela. He had grey eyes and blonde hair. He was tall and seemed nice, so I walked away a little so they could talk. When they were done, the guy left and Angela was left standing there, smiling.

~o~o~o~o

"So who was that?" I asked Angela with a smile.

"His name is Connor Kingston, and he asked me out!" Angela squealed. She was squealing and jumping when Jacob came over to me.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded my head and followed him. "Um, Bella, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me… as friends," he said… nervously?

"As friends, sure, but as together, together, no," I told him.

"Okay, I'll see you later Bella," he said walking away. I waved and walked back over to my friends. As I approached, I saw Alice standing there with her arms crossed.

"Who was that Bella?" she demanded. I told her what had happened and she nodded her head. I looked over at Edward and saw him looking down at his feet. I went over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. "You don't look like you're alright."

"I guess it's just that I'm the only one without someone now," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Didn't that senior just ask you out?" he asked.

"Edward, Jacob and I are _friends_. We've known each other for a long time and our fathers are best friends," I told him. He nodded and we walked back to Alice.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Edward replied.

"I'm going to let that side, just because I do know that something is going on," she said. "Emmett said that if we wanted a lift home, we have to get to his car right now, or we're walking." We all walked to the car and Emmett drove us home quickly.

After the uncomfortable ride home, I went up to my room. Charlie had a late shift tonight, so he was resting so he won't fall asleep on the job. I got the little homework I had done and went onto my computer. I waited for it to wheeze to life. Once it was running fine, I decided that I should check my e-mail. I saw that my Mom wrote me again.

"Hey sweetie,

It feels like forever since I last saw you! I miss you so much! How is school? How are your friends doing? Are there _any_ guys you like? You have to tell me! Can you please send me a picture of you and your friends? Or better yet, get a Facebook and post them on there!

Anyway, I have you go; I have a date tonight,

I love you!

Mom

Xoxo."

I smiled as I read this.

Then I realized something.

I still didn't have any pictures of my friends. I didn't even have a picture of all of us together.

In the two months I've been friends with them, I still didn't have pictures of them. I got my camera for my closet and put it in my back pack. I then looked at the clock and saw that not a lot of time had passed, so I decided to read a book. I picked up a book and got lost in the story.

I don't know how much time passed when I was reading, but I only took my eyes off the words written in the book when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells," My Dad said.

"Hey Dad."

"I'm just calling to ask if you can stay over to a friend's tonight, or have one come over to our place. I have to work tonight and I don't want you staying home alone the whole night tonight."

"I'll call and ask, is it okay with you if I have three friends over?"

"Alice, Angela and Rose?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm fine with that," he said. I heard someone in the background calling his name. "Bells, I have to go."

"Okay, bye Dad, I love you," I said. I now always told him that I love him. I don't always know if I'm going to see him again with him being the Chief of Police. It may be a small town, but anything can happen.

"Love you too Bells," he said and hung up. I hung up right after and then called the Cullen's place. I knew that Rose was there already, so I can just invite her right away.

"Hello?" a velvet like voice asked. I knew who's voice it was.

"Hey Edward," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bella," he said back. We talked for a few minutes and then he handed the phone to Alice.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"What did you said to Edward to make him have that cheesy smile on his face?" she asked.

"Nothing why?" I asked her.

"Because he was in a bitter mood and then you called and now he can't wipe that smile off his face."

"_Shut up, Alice!_" I heard Edward yell at her in the background. I giggled.

"So is there a reason why you called?" she asked me.

"Actually there is," I said. "Do you and Rose want to sleepover at my house? I'm going to call Angela too."

"Why don't you sleepover here? Angela's already here," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course! Besides, my parents are _dying_ to meet you!"

"Okay, let me just call my Dad and let him know what happening," I said. We hung up and I called my Dad and let him know what was going on. He said that it was OK, and I dumped my school crap out of my bag, besides my camera, and packed it with clothes, pajamas and anything else I might need. I packed some clothes that Alice would approve of so she didn't "need" to give me a makeover. When I was done everything, I went outside and locked my door and saw that Rosalie's car just pulled up the driveway with Alice and Angela inside it. I went over and got in.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" they all said back in unison. Rose pulled out and we all talked until we got to the Cullen's place. I looked at it. It was _huge_!

"This is your house?"

"I was like that too Bella, it gets better," Angela says. I nod my head as I grab my backpack and get out of Rose's car.

We walked into the house and I was amazed, again. Then I saw a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair coming out from the corner.

"Hello Alice, who is this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Bella," she said.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you! Alice and Edward talk about you all the time!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother – in – law," she said.

"Esme," I said correcting myself. We then walked upstairs and put my stuff into Alice's room. Let the sleepover begin.

* * *

><p><em>I'll update when I can. review if you would like to!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After I put everything in Alice's room, I was told to go to the bathroom and put on my pajamas on. I did as I was told and met them back in Alice's room.

"Bella, we're going to watch a movie, what one do you want to see?" Rose asked.

"What ones did you guys choose?" They all held one movie each. Angela was holding 17 Again, Alice was holding A Cinderella Story and Rose was holding Step Up. "I'm going to say 17 Again. I haven't seen that one yet," I said. They nodded and we went to the living room to watch the movie. When we got downstairs, Angela put the DVD in the player and the boys came in.

"Hey, what are we watching?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the couch, taking Alice with him

"17 Again," she answered.

"Aw man! Why do you guys like watching chick flicks so much?" Emmett exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Rosalie, and plopped on the recliner. Angela, Edward and I were left standing and there was a loveseat that sat two.

"I'm going to take the floor; it's actually really comfy believe it or not. Bella, why don't you and Edward sit on the loveseat?" she said. Edward shrugged and sat down on the loveseat and motioned for me to join him. I did.

"Are we all ready to watch the movie now?" Alice asked. Everyone said yes and she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

About half way through the movie I was starting to get sleepy. I closed my eyes and my head fell onto something. I don't know what it was, but it was comfortable.

"Alice! Hurry up and take the picture!" I heard someone whisper. I then heard a click.

"I got it," I'm guessing Alice said.

"They look so cute together," I heard a voice say.

"We need to show Carlisle and Esme," a male voice said.

"We can show them actually together instead of a picture," another voice said. I'm going to say Emmett because it was pretty loud.

"I'll go get them," someone whispered a few seconds later. "Come quickly before they wake up!"

"Alice, it would be nice if you told us what you wanted us to see," a voice I never heard of said.

"That!"

"Aw! That's so cute! Tell me you have a picture of it!" someone said. I'm guessing Esme.

"Of course!"

"Who is that?" said the new voice.

"That's Bella," Esme said.

"The one Edward doesn't stop talking about?"

"The very one!" a voice that sounded like Rose said.

"I can see why now," he said. After that, everything went quiet.

The next day, I woke up and saw that no one was on the couch, recliner or floor. Then, a wonderful aroma came from the kitchen. I went to get up and see what it was when something around my waist pulled me back down. I looked to see what it was and then I saw an arm.

"What the..?" I looked around and saw that it was Edward's arm holding onto me. As comfortable as I was, I needed to get up.

"Edward, wake up," I said as I nudged his shoulder. He didn't. He just held onto me tighter. Just then, I saw Alice walking down the stairs with Angela and Rose.

"Need help?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I'll do it," Alice said. She turned to me. "You might want to cover your ears, Bella." I did as I was told. "Oh my gosh! Edward! Your CD Collection's on fire!" She screamed in his ear.

"What!" He exclaimed. He was still holding onto me.

"There you go Bella," Alice said cheerfully and skipped off to where the yummy smell was coming from.

"What?" he said as Rose and Angela followed Alice into the kitchen.

"I needed you to wake up," I told him.

"Why?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand.

"You wouldn't let go of me," I said. He looked where his other arm was and pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, let's go get something to eat," I said. I got up off the couch and waited for Edward. He got up afterwards and led us to the kitchen.

Once we got in the kitchen, there was a buffet on the island in the middle of it. There were pancakes, waffles, fruits of all sorts and juice.

"You might want to get some," Edward said, "Emmett eats a lot, so we have to get what we can before he gets here."

"Okay," I said and grabbed a plate. I got a pancake, a waffle, lots of strawberries and a glass of orange juice. I then went to the table where the girls and Jasper were sitting.

"You can come in on Em," Rose called as Edward sat down. Emmett then came in and started piling pancakes and waffles onto a plate.

"What about your parents?" I asked Edward.

"Mom makes a plate for her and Dad in the morning before she sets everything up. They already ate."

"Oh, okay," I said as I picked up a fork that was already on the table. I picked up a strawberry with it and bit into it.

"So how did your date with Connor go, Angela?" Rose asked.

"It was amazing! He took me out to dinner and then a movie. He didn't even complain when I choose a chick flick," she said. We all turned and looked at the guys sitting down at the table. Emmett was just joining us.

"So, he's whipped, your point is?" Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up Emmett, it was her first date!"

"Yes dear."

"You were saying Angela?"

"The guys don't want to hear it, so I'll be quiet," she said.

"The guys can suck it up. Where'd he take you? What movie did you see?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Connor took me to a really nice restaurant where you don't need to dress up and the food was amazing, and we saw the Time Traveler's Wife. It was really good," she said.

"I really want to see that movie, but Jasper won't take me!"

"Why don't you like movies with action or guts in them? I'd much rather see that than the Time Traveler's Wife. It looks so-" Alice cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jasper. You will watch it with me one day.

"Ignore them, did anything else happen?" Rose asked.

"Well...," Angela said with a smile.

"Well what?" I asked.

"He kissed me!" she exclaimed. The girls squealed with excitement and the guys rolled their eyes.

"That's great Angela!" I said.

"What's the big deal? We've all had our first kisses before, well except Eddie, maybe," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said.

"Not all of us have had our first kisses yet Emmett," I said calmly. _I haven't_ I thought to myself.

"Well, there's Edward, who else?" Great.

"Me," I said. "A first kiss for a girl is supposed to be exciting, Emmett," I told him.

"Oh," he said. Rose glared at him and he quickly shoved food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Angela, what was it like for the people who don't know?" I asked. She smiled.

"It was great. He's a great kisser and has such soft lips," she said.

"Did it feel like your head was spinning round?" Alice asked.

"What?" Jasper asked. Alice glared at him. That shut him up.

"Yes," she said shyly. The girls 'awed' and the boys stayed silent. "So, the date was fantastic and I danced in my room after I left my Mom, she stayed up and waited for me.

"That's so cute Ange!" Rose cooed. After that, we all finished our breakfast. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and the strange thing was, I was hoping that they were Edward's.

~o~o~o~o

After breakfast, we all went up to Alice's room. We all sat on her bed and talked.

"I didn't know you haven't had your first kiss yet, Bella," Rose said.

"It's never really come up before, beside, who would want to kiss me?" I asked them.

"Edward," all of the girls said.

"How would you know?" I asked them.

"Duh. Just by the way he looks at you. My brother has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you, Bella. That's a good thing!" Alice said.

"I don't know guys. What if you're just assuming that he likes me? What if he doesn't, and I just make a bigger fool of myself than one the first day of school?" I asked remembering what happened with Lauren and I...

"Bella, you can't see the way Edward looks at you. If you turned to look, he would look away because you caught him," Angela told me. "It's already happened before, in French class."

"I remember that!" Alice exclaimed. I tried to remember a time where I had caught Edward starring at me but I couldn't.

"I don't."

"It's happened so many times in French, Ms. Masen has caught him. I'm sure that if you asked her, she would tell you that Edward likes you," Alice told me.

"The other day, Emmett was telling me how much Edward likes you, and he didn't even need to ask. Emmett could tell Bella! _Emmett_!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't know... maybe I should go out with someone and see how he reacts, if he does, I'll believe you, and if he doesn't, well, you know," I said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you this right now, if it's not Edward, then I don't like him," Rose said seriously.

"Okay Rose, is there anything else I should tell my not boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll get Emmett to kick the shit out of him."

"And I'll get Jasper to do the same," Alice chimed.

"I'm pretty sure that Edward would love to get a nice shot at him," Angela said.

"Guys, I highly doubt that someone wants to go out with me," I told them. Alice was about to speak. "Beside Edward," I added.

"Wait and see Bella, Conner asked me out and I'm a freshmen and he's a senior. Don't think so lowly of yourself," Angela told me.

"Fine," I said, "can we please change the subject now?"

"Sure, Bella, you need a makeover!" Alice said excitedly.

"Can we change the subject with something that doesn't involve me and a makeover?"

"No, we want to show our men what we look like, you know, before and after," Rose explained.

"Okay, I don't have a man, and Conner's not here to see Angela," I said trying to get out of it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's called a phone book, or ask Angela for his number... and we can pretend that Edward is your man, I know that he won't mind... at all," Rose said. I was not winning today.

"Angela, where's your phone?" Alice asked.

"It's in my bag, he's in my contacts," she told her.

"How come you guys are picking on me today?" I asked them.

"Bella, _please_ don't gives us a hard time today, like you do with me every day," Alice begged. I agreed, but made a deal with Alice that she can only give me a makeover when I ask for one. Rosalie and Alice started working on Angela and I. When they were done with us, they started working on each other's hair and makeup.

"Emmett, did you call Conner?" Rose shouted from upstairs when they were done.

"Yeah, he's here right now," Emmett replied. "Do we get to see you now?"

"We're coming out!" Alice shouted this time. "Bella, go last," she told me. Rose went first, Alice went second, Angela went third and then my turn came. I took a deep breath and prayed that I wouldn't fall down the stairs in these shoes Alice and Rose made me wear. I really didn't need to make a fool of myself today.

When I got to the bottom, I saw all the girls with their guys, and the only one standing alone was Edward. I walked over next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied back... breathless? The couples were just standing there, looking at each other. Suddenly I felt someone push me into Edward.

"Now pretend to be a couple and let's do something!" Alice exclaimed.

"Like what Ali?" he asked.

"Why don't we go to the mall? I need to pick something up and we can all go shopping and eat lunch there when we're hungry."

"How many seats do you have in your car?" Emmett asked Conner.

"Five," he said.

"Same with me."

"Perfect, why don't Edward, Bella and Angela go in Conner's car, and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I take Emmett's jeep? That way, there will be an extra seat if we need them if they some of our stuff don't fit in the trunk," Alice said.

"I'll drive you to your place so you can get your money... I'll wait in the car while we're there," Conner said.

"Great! Let's go!" Rose said taking Emmett's hand and pulling him to his jeep, everyone else followed.

The drive to my house was... weird. Edward looked uncomfortable as well... Angela sat up in the front with Conner, and Edward and I sat in the back.

"Okay, we're here," Angela said. I opened the door when Edward said something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll go with you," he said. I nodded and he got out of the car and we both went into my house as soon as I unlocked it. I looked around for my wallet in the living room. Edward was helping me, when I asked him a question.

"Do you get a really, really bad vibe from Conner?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought that I was the only one though... he was completely silent when he came over and when we were waiting for you girls to come down the stairs... I was really surprised when he spoke when Emmett talked to him."

"Well, you're not the only one... I'm going to look upstairs for my money, I'll be right back," I said. I dashed up the stairs, (I only tripped twice,) and found my wallet on my bed when I entered my room. I grabbed my wallet and walked down the stairs slower so I didn't fall. Edward and I then went back to Conner's car and prepared for the drive to the mall.

* * *

><p><em>I have one more chapter that I have to put up before my hiatus.<em>

_I hope that you enjoyed this, please leave a review if you did._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello to anyone that's reading this. I'm going to be on a hiatus, I've just have the worst writer's block._

_I don't own Twilight. Damn._

* * *

><p>After I put everything in Alice's room, I was told to go to the bathroom and put on my pajamas on. I did as I was told and met them back in Alice's room.<p>

"Bella, we're going to watch a movie, what one do you want to see?" Rose asked.

"What ones did you guys choose?" They all held one movie each. Angela was holding 17 Again, Alice was holding A Cinderella Story and Rose was holding Step Up. "I'm going to say 17 Again. I haven't seen that one yet," I said. They nodded and we went to the living room to watch the movie. When we got downstairs, Angela put the DVD in the player and the boys came in.

"Hey, what are we watching?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the couch, taking Alice with him

"17 Again," she answered.

"Aw man! Why do you guys like watching chick flicks so much?" Emmett exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Let sat on a recliner. Angela, Edward and I were left standing and there was a loveseat that sat two.

"I'm going to take the floor; it's actually really comfy believe it or not. Bella, why don't you and Edward sit on the loveseat?" she said. Edward shrugged and sat down on the loveseat and motioned for me to join him. I did.

"Are we all ready to watch the movie now?" Alice asked. Everyone said yes and she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

About half way through the movie I was starting to get sleepy. I closed my eyes and my head fell onto something. I don't know what it was, but it was comfortable.

"Alice! Hurry up and take the picture!" I heard someone whisper. I then heard a click.

"I got it," I'm guessing Alice said.

"They look so cute together," I heard a voice say.

"We need to show Carlisle and Esme," a male voice said.

"We can show them actually together instead of a picture," another voice said. I'm going to say Emmett because it was pretty loud.

"I'll go get them," someone whispered. A few seconds later. "Come quickly before they wake up!"

"Alice, it would be nice if you told us what you wanted us to see," a voice I never heard of said.

"That!"

"Aw! That's so cute! Tell me you have a picture of it!" someone said. I'm guessing Esme.

"Of course!"

"Who is that?" said the new voice.

"That's Bella," Esme said.

"The one Edward doesn't stop talking about?"

"The very one!" a voice that sounded like Rose said.

"I can see why now," he said. After that, everything went quiet.

The next day, I woke up and saw that no one was on the couch, recliner or floor. Then, a wonderful aroma came from the kitchen. I went to get up and see what it was when something around my waist pulled me back down. I looked to see what it was and then I saw an arm.

"What the?" I looked around and saw that it was Edward's arm holding onto me. As comfortable as I was, I needed to get up.

"Edward, wake up," I said as I nudged his shoulder. He didn't. He just held onto me tighter. Just then, I saw Alice walking down the stairs with Angela and Rose.

"Need help?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I'll do it," Alice said. She turned to me. "You might want to cover your ears, Bella." I did as I was told. "Oh my gosh! Edward! Your CD Collection's on fire!" She screamed in his ear.

"What?!" He exclaimed. He was still holding onto me.

"There you go Bella," Alice said cheerfully and skipped off to where the yummy smell was coming from.

"What?" he said as Rose and Angela followed Alice into the kitchen.

"I needed you to wake up," I told him.

"Why?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand.

"You wouldn't let go of me," I said. He looked where his other arm was and pulled it away quickly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, let's go get something to eat," I said. I got up off the couch and waited for Edward. He got up afterwards and led us to the kitchen.

Once we got in the kitchen, there was a buffet on the island in the middle of it. There were pancakes, waffles, fruits of all sorts and juice.

"You might want to get some," Edward said, "Emmett eats a lot, so we have to get what we can before he gets here."

"Okay," I said and grabbed a plate. I got a pancake, a waffle lots of strawberries and a glass of orange juice. I then went to the table where the girls and Jasper were sitting.

"You can come in on Em," Rose called as Edward sat down. Emmett then came in and started piling pancakes and waffles onto a plate.

"What about your parents?" I asked Edward.

"Mom makes a plate for her and Dad in the morning before she sets everything up. They already ate."

"Oh, okay," I said as I picked up a fork that was already on the table. I picked up a strawberry with it and bit into it.

"So how did your date with Connor go, Angela?" Rose asked.

"It was amazing! He took me out to dinner and then a movie. He didn't even complain when I choose a chick flick," she said. We all turned and looked at the guys sitting down at the table. Emmett was just joining us.

"So, he's whipped, your point is?" Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up Emmett, it was her first date!"

"Yes dear."

"You were saying Angela?"

"The guys don't want to hear it, so I'll be quiet," she said.

"The guys can suck it up. Where'd he take you? What movie did you see?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Connor took me to a really nice restaurant where you don't need to dress up and the food was amazing, and we saw the Time Traveler's Wife. It was really good," she said.

"I really want to see that movie, but Jasper won't take me!"

"Why don't you like movies with action or guts in them? I'd much rather see that than the Time Traveler's Wife. It looks so-" Alice cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jasper. You will watch it with me one day.

"Ignore them, did anything else happen?" Rose asked.

"Well...," Angela said with a smile.

"Well what?" I asked.

"He kissed me!" she exclaimed. The girls squealed with excitement and the guys rolled their eyes.

"That's great Angela!" I said.

"What's the big deal? We've all had our first kisses before, well except Eddie, maybe," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said.

"Not all of us have had our first kisses yet Emmett," I said calmly. _I haven't_ I thought to myself.

"Well, there's Edward, who else?" Great.

"Me," I said. "A first kiss for a girl is supposed to be exciting, Emmett," I told him.

"Oh," he said. Rose glared at him and he quickly shoved food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Angela, what was it like for the people who don't know?" I asked. She smiled.

"It was great. He's a great kisser and has such soft lips," she said.

"Did it feel like your head was spinning round?" Alice asked.

"What?" Jasper asked. Alice glared at him. That shut him up.

"Yes," she said shyly. The girls 'awed' and the boys stayed silent. "So, the date was fantastic and I danced in my room after I left my Mom, she stayed up and waited for me.

"That's so cute Ange!" Rose cooed. After that, we all finished our breakfast. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and the strange thing was, I was hoping that they were Edward's.

~o~o~o~o

After breakfast, we all went up to Alice's room. We all sat on her bed and talked.

"I didn't know you haven't had your first kiss yet, Bella," Rose said.

"It's never really come up before, beside, who would want to kiss me?" I asked them.

"Edward," all of the girls said.

"How would you know?" I asked them.

"Duh. Just by the way he looks at you. My brother has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you, Bella. That's a good thing!" Alice said.

"I don't know guys. What if you're just assuming that he likes me? What if he doesn't, and I just make a bigger fool of myself than one the first day of school?" I asked remembering what happened with Lauren and I...

"Bella, you can't see the way Edward looks at you. If you turned to look, he would look away because you caught him," Angela told me. "It's already happened before, in French class."

"I remember that!" Alice exclaimed. I tried to remember a time where I had caught Edward starring at me but I couldn't.

"I don't."

"It's happened so many times in French, Ms. Masen has caught him. I'm sure that if you asked her, she would tell you that Edward likes you," Alice told me.

"The other day, Emmett was telling me how much Edward likes you, and he didn't even need to ask. Emmett could tell Bella! _Emmett_!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't know... maybe I should go out with someone and see how he reacts, if he does, I'll believe you, and if he doesn't, well, you know," I said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you this right now, if it's not Edward, then I don't like him," Rose said seriously.

"Okay Rose, is there anything else I should tell my not boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll get Emmett to kick the shit out of him."

"And I'll get Jasper to do the same," Alice chimed.

"I'm pretty sure that Edward would love to get a nice shot at him," Angela said.

"Guys, I highly doubt that someone want to go out with me," I told them. Alice was about to speak. "Beside Edward," I added.

"Wait and see Bella, Conner asked me out and I'm a freshmen and he's a senior. Don't think so lowly of yourself," Angela told me.

"Fine," I said, "can we please change the subject now?"

"Sure, Bella, you need a makeover!" Alice said excitedly.

"Can we change the subject with something that doesn't involve me and a makeover?"

"No, we want to show our men what we look like, you know, before and after," Rose explained.

"Okay, I don't have a man, and Conner's not here to see Angela," I said trying to get out of it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's called a phone book, or ask Angela for his number... and we can pretend that Edward is your man, I know that he won't mind... at all," Rose said. I was not winning today.

"Angela, where's your phone?" Alice asked.

"It's in my bag, he's in my contacts," she told her.

"How come you guys are picking on me today?" I asked them.

"Bella, _please_ don't gives us a hard time today, like you do with me every day," Alice begged. I agreed, but made a deal with Alice that she can only give me a makeover when I ask for one. Rosalie and Alice started working on Angela and I. When they were done with us, they started working on each other's hair and makeup.

"Emmett, did you call Conner?" Rose shouted from upstairs when they were done.

"Yeah, he's here right now," Emmett replied. "Do we get to see you now?"

"We're coming out!" Alice shouted this time. "Bella, go last," she told me. Rose went first, Alice went second, Angela went third and then my turn came. I took a deep breath and prayed that I wouldn't fall down the stairs in these shoes Alice and Rose made me wear. I really didn't need to make a fool of myself today.

When I got to the bottom, I saw all the girls with their guys, and the only one standing alone was Edward. I walked over next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied back... breathless? The couples were just standing there, looking at each other. Suddenly I felt someone push me into Edward.

"Now pretend to be a couple and let's do something!" Alice exclaimed.

"Like what Ali?" he asked.

"Why don't we go to the mall? I need to pick something up and we can all go shopping and eat lunch there when we're hungry."

"How many seats do you have in your car?" Emmett asked Conner.

"Five," he said.

"Same with me."

"Perfect, why don't Edward, Bella and Angela go in Conner's car, and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I take Emmett's jeep? That way, there will be an extra seat if we need them if they some of our stuff don't fit in the trunk," Alice said.

"I'll drive you to your place so you can get your money... I'll wait in the car while we're there," Conner said.

"Great! Let's go!" Rose said taking Emmett's hand and pulling him to his jeep, everyone else followed.

The drive to my house was... weird. Edward looked uncomfortable as well... Angela sat up in the front with Conner, and Edward and I sat in the back.

"Okay, we're here," Angela said. I opened the door when Edward said something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll go with you," he said. I nodded and he got out of the car and we both went into my house as soon as I unlocked it. I looked around for my wallet in the living room. Edward was helping me, when I asked him a question.

"Do you get a really, really bad vibe from Conner?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought that I was the only one though... he was completely silent when he came over and when we were waiting for you girls to come down the stairs... I was really surprised when he spoke when Emmett talked to him."

"Well, you're not the only one... I'm going to look upstairs for my money, I'll be right back," I said. I dashed up the stairs, (I only tripped twice,) and found my wallet on my bed when I entered my room. I grabbed my wallet and walked down the stairs slower so I didn't fall. Edward and I then went back to Conner's car and prepared for the drive to the mall.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to the people that are reviewing, it really does help.<em>

_I'll see you when I can. I don't know when that will be, but I promise that when I'm able to write again, I'll be posting. :)_


End file.
